


how dipper and mable became the cooledst kids at school

by memer



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, warning contains GRAPHIC VIOLENCE an Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memer/pseuds/memer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>writing legitimate fanfiction was always hard for me. this is what im best at</p><p>diaper adn beyblade go to school</p>
            </blockquote>





	how dipper and mable became the cooledst kids at school

it was the first day back at school. dipper and mabel entered cl,ass and their teacher said "sit down everyoe (: now tell me, how was you're summer?"

dippers loud, booming voice said " **we survived the apocalypse and you can thank us for preventing it from traveling worldwide. youre fucking welcome.** "

"what the fukc?" aksed the teacher,

"ya diaper got posessesed by a fucking demion," mable said matter-of-fact.yl. "also the universe alomst got destroyed. you can acyually watch all our adeventures on tv. its on disney xd a show called "gravity falls" not many episodes are out yet though."

"holy shit,. " said everyon e \in the room.

just then a GIATN CRASH Was heard. everyone in the school and the surruonding buildings ran outside to see what it was

a pirate ship had crahed into the beach (the school is ricght b the beach" and two really fucking ripped old dudes that looked almost exactly the same came down

"grumkle stord!!!!!" diaper and mabel yelled (they didnt want to make them feel bad for prioritixing oe over the onther so they combined yheir names. not a ship name; there is no incest allowed at memer's fanfics(tm))

"sssup kiddo's" stanely said

"We were just.... sailing along... when we noticed the location of your education nad decided to land the ocean travel construct to say hi" fart said

"you know its easier to say 'school' and 'ship' right you fucking fart" stanely said

" **fuck you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** " said fart

thy brawled to the death and everyone thoght it was super cool so hats how diper and mabal became the cooledst kids in school.

**Author's Note:**

> also billdip FUCKING SUCKS


End file.
